Jalousie
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Él no era alguien celoso, nunca lo fue. Pero cuando ve como el francés coquetea libremente con una hermosa mujer frente a él, las palabras de Bugs toman más fuerza en su mente: ¿Puede llegar a perderlo alguna vez? PepexSylvester One-Shot. ChicoxChico. Personajes Humanizados


_**Advertencia:**_ **Este fic, tiene una temática a la homosexualidad, es decir chico por chico. Si no te agrada, abstente de leer por favor!**

 _ **Personajes:** **Pepe Le Pew & Sylvester/Bugs Bunny &Daffy Duck**_

* * *

 _ **Jalousie  
**_

* * *

Labios calientes que se rozan con furia contra su cuello dejando leves mordiscos que no duelen, manos frías que pícaramente suben por su torso subiendo un poco aquella camisa negra y blanco que trae, una cadera que golpea contra la suya—y aun a pesar de ese pantalón de vestir puede notar su excitación— y una boca que susurra versos shakesperianos, como también poemas exóticos de Paul Verlaine, como de Arthur Rimbaud, tocando de apoco algunos de Charles Baudelaire. Los más exóticas y románticos poemas son dichos mientras esos labios tocan su piel caliente, que ruega por más.

Claramente, él con su ignorancia de niño, nunca en su vida había elegido leer algo de esos reconocidos autores franceses, como a ese Dios del romance, pero Granny era una muchacha enamorada e ingenua en cuerpo de una dama, y la solía escuchar suspirar al leer esos poemas, mientras un caro té Irlandés de manzanilla y tomillo, descansaba al lado de unas magdalenas recién hechas.

Esa mujer, era su primer amor, y el que estaba seguro que siempre le duraría a pesar de que los años pasaran. Ella lo había adoptado a él y a un niño diez años menor que en ese momento vivía en el orfanato junto con él. Les brindo educación, cariño, y un hogar al cual siempre volver. Ya habían pasado casi quince años desde que la vio entrar a ese hogar para huérfanos con su hermosa cabellera blanca debajo de un hermoso sombrero color salmón, y aun a pesar de los años su corazón se seguía estremeciendo de cariño al verla sonreír tan amablemente todas los días.

Un mordisco en sus labios, y él dejo de pensar para posar su oscura mirada jade sobre esos ojos almendrados que a muchas quitaba el aliento.

— _Mon petit chaton_ …—Llamo contra su rostro, haciendo que él simplemente arrugara un poco su nariz rojiza a la vez que fruncía el ceño con molestia, odiaba como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese apodo ridículo— Esta muy distraído esta noche…¿Le sucede algo?— Él se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, antes de apartarlo con delicadeza y caminar con lentitud hasta aquel sofá color vino tinto.

Escucho el cuero rechinar bajo su peso, mientras él posaba un cigarro sobre sus labios y lo prendía con lentitud. Aspiro con soltura, antes de soltar rápidamente el humo por los orificios de su nariz enrojecida. Su mirada se poso sobre aquella mesa pequeña de roble que sostenía dos copas vacías y una botella de un ' _Georges Duboeuf Beaujolais Nouveau'_ , no tuvo que ser un genio para adivinar que su cosecha era una de las mejores. Pepe siempre compartía con él sus mejores cosas, e inclusive una joya como esa.

Una mano se poso sobre su rodilla extendida, a la vez que Pepe se sentaba a su lado con una copa entre sus dedos elegantes. Él lo observo en silencio sin molestarse en que el hombre francés encontrara su mirada, hacia mucho que había perdido aquella timidez de niño virgen que observa a su primera novia.

Carnosos labios disgustaban el vino con lentitud, no sin antes posar su respingada nariz sobre el borde del cristal y olerlo con lentitud, a la vez que movía levemente la copa analizando el líquido con una mirada analítica, siempre realizaba el mismo procedimiento cada vez que bebía una copa de vino. Ignorando el efecto que causaba en él, el ver como el líquido acariciaba sus labios antes de estar leves momentos en su boca antes de pasar hacia su garganta y hacer mover levemente su pálida nuez de Adán.

Por leves momentos, se olvido que lo tenía tan distraído, pero como lo odiado todo la ira y rencor se acumulo en su garganta hasta el punto en que el humo del cigarro le sabio asqueroso. Pero aun así, ese pequeño vicio en forma de palillo era lo que lo mantenía calmado y sin la posibilidad de tener uno de sus ataques de ira, que posiblemente lo lleven a romper todo a su alrededor incluida la cara de galán del hombre a su lado.

—¿En qué piensa, _Petit Chaton_?—pregunto con una inocencia oculta tras un tono sensual, que simplemente lo hicieron arrugar más su ceño mientras lo observaba desde su lado del sofá eclipsando a un felino arisco que estaba dispuesto a atacar apenas se le acerquen.

—Estoy pensando en…¿Si debo enviar todo _esto_ a la mierda o romperte la cara aquí mismo?—

Aquella respuesta sin duda desconcertaron enormemente al de cabello bicolor, o eso demostraba aquel leve chorro de vino que cayó de su copa hasta caer al suelo.

Sylvester, odiaba, en verdad odiaba cuando él ponía esa cara tan condenadamente tierna. A juzgar en como una espesa pero delineada ceja se alzo unos centímetros en alto, mientras que unos labios con residuos de vino se abrían en el más claro de los desconciertos, debía aclarar su punto.

No lo culpaba del todo, él jamás había dado indicios de ser celoso nunca, no era su estilo celar. Más por el meros hecho de que jamás se había planteado a si mismo la posibilidad de perderlo a él. Es que…¡Por favor! Era Pepe de quien estábamos hablando, el sujeto que lo había acosado por alrededor de siete años antes de que el decidiera mutar su orientación sexual por él. Él siempre había estado ahí para Sylvester, aunque él no lo demandara.

Pero cuando lo vio en esa fiesta, sin duda algo dentro de él cambio. Reconocía que el francés, era un alma romántica desde siempre, pero no fue el hecho de que estuviera coqueteando con la hermosa y cotizada Penélope prácticamente toda la noche, lo que lo molesto. ¡Oh, no!¡Claro que no!. Hasta él años atrás, y durante su noviazgo, había intentado ligar con ella en más de una ocasión.

La chica era un sueño para cualquiera que se considerara hombre: Cintura estrecha, largas piernas delgadas que se pomponeaban en unas curvas sublimes, trasero hermoso y senos que no le hacían caso a la gravedad, todo esto, acompañado con una actitud seductora que prácticamente te quitaba el aliento.

Más fueron las palabras dichas por el pálido que lo acompañaba en esa fiesta lo que lo puso a pensar bien su situación.

* * *

Lucho por qué no se notara, pero instintivamente su mirada se corría hacia la pareja que reía cerca de la barra. Eran odiosamente compatibles, muy para su pesar.

Un pequeño chico castaño paso corriendo por al lado de su mesa, antes de que un hombre de su altura pasara a regañadientes segundos después, con todo su cuerpo cubierto de una bebida fuerte. El de cabellos oscuros se detuvo unos momentos en su mesa, posando su mirada sobre los integrantes de la misma.

—Neh…Se fue por allá, doc— Le dijo Bugs, apuntándolo con su eterna zanahoria. Asintiendo en forma de agradecimiento, Tom estiro un brazo hacia la lata de sardinas que él tenía sobre la mesa, robándole una descaradamente y masticándola con fuerza, tratando que controlar un grito molesto ante la broma del más pequeño.

La mirada azul del de cabellos grises se poso sobre él luego de observar como el ruido de vasos rotos y mesas volando se hacía notar por encima de la música en el lugar donde ambas personas habían desaparecido.

—¿Por qué no estás haciendo lo mismo que ellos, doc?— Sylvester, dejo de observar su lata de sardinas, para posar nuevamente la mirada sobre el sujeto frente a él.

El de cabellos oscuros, poso su mirada sobre Tom y Jerry que corrían entre el montón de cuerpos que bailaban sin cesar la música deliciosa.

—No tengo ganas de perseguir a ese canario odioso esta noche— Bugs alzo una ceja confundido antes de que un cuerpo se sentara a su lado dándole un severo codazo. Molesto, él poso su mirada en su pareja que robaba su vaso y le daba un generoso trago antes de observar pícaramente hacia el de ojos azules.

—Tú no entiendes nada, Bugsy—Le dijo contra su rostro antes de volver su mirada hacia él— _"El lindo gatito"_ , esta celoso…— Tal vez era que el alcohol estaba afectando el sistema del de piel apiñonada, solo eso demostraba porque sus palabras prácticamente eran pesadas con su acento aun más marcado que antes.

— _¡Sufferin´Succotash!.._. ¡Claro que no estoy celoso, pato loco!— dijo rápidamente, ganándose una risotada exagerada del otro.

—¡Claro que sí!...Se te nota en la cara que estas celoso por el francesito…¿Verdad Bugsy?—Rio contra el rostro del de ojos azules antes de recargarse contra él y rodearlo en un abrazo por encima de sus hombros. Era extraño ver a Daffy tan cariñoso con el pálido, teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo, era él el que se encargaba de mantener la distancia entre ambos.

Vio la sonrisa ladeada que mostró Bugs, antes de pasar una mano sobre su cadera estrecha atrayéndolo más hacia así.

—A pesar de que en estos momentos dudo de tu juicio, Daff. Creo que esta vez tienes razón— Dijo soltando una risita leve mientras lo observaba a él.

—¡¿Tú también, conejo?!—Pregunto toscamente antes golpear la mesa con fuerza. Era el colmo…

—Solamente te estoy diciendo lo evidente, Sly— Hablo con una calma que en esos momentos le resulto completamente irritante. Una zanahoria lo apunto y por alguna razón esa mirada que le dedico Bugs lo dejo algo desorientado—Tienes que darte cuenta ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…Y…—Con tranquilidad su mentón fue atrapado por su mano enguantada para que girara hacia la pareja en la barra— Te lo quiten…Créeme que te lo digo por experiencia propia cuando te digo que no hay nada peor que sentir como te sacan algo que no creías necesitar hasta que lo pierdes.—Su sangre se helo al notar como coquetamente la mujer de cabellos azabache acercaba su rostro hacia Pepe regalándole unas palabras que él un pudo identificar pero al juzgar por la sonrisa ladeada que dibujo este último, fueron seductoras.

Volvió su mirada hacia el de cabellos grises que tenia, aferrado a su cuerpo, a un adormecido Daffy que comenzaba a roncar contra su hombro, entendiendo su punto. Hacía ya seis meses, desde que esos dos se habían reconciliado, luego de que Daffy comenzara a trabajar con Marvin—un calmado y tímido chico— fue en ese trascurso de tiempo, en donde peor se le vio a Bugs. Basto una pelea, insignificante, para que cortaran y Daffy terminara rápidamente conquistado por el misterioso muchacho. Entendía lo que el de ojos azules le decía, Bugs había vivido en carne propia lo que era estar en su lugar si dejaba pasar el tiempo, debido a que le tomo casi alrededor de un largo año y medio antes de que el de piel bronceada decidiera volver con él.

Los observo a ambos en silencio. Delicadamente Bugs se encargaba a de cerrar aquella chaqueta de cuero negro, que dejaba ver el marcado torso de Daffy, mientras comenzaba a moverlo para apoyarlo sobre su regazo sin dejar de dedicarle suaves caricias a aquella cabeza rapada. Dormido, sedado bajo los efectos del alcohol, su pareja se acurrucaba, rodeando su abdomen con sus brazos estirando las piernas a lo largo del sofá, el de cabellos azabaches susurro palabras que él no logro escuchar debido a la música pero que ocasionaron que Bugs sonriera suavemente antes de enredar sus dedos enguantados nuevamente en esas hebras color carbón y volviera a tener su copa entre sus labios, disfrutando de la música.

—Sin duda, debo comenzar a cuidarlo con el alcohol la próxima vez que salgamos.— Le dijo a él mientras Sly simplemente se dedico a posar su mirada sobre las personas que bailaban, y analizar lo dicho anteriormente.

 _Lo perderás_ …¿Podía llegar a pasar alguna vez?¿Pepe lo dejaría después de todos sus intentos por conquistarlo?¿Podía ser posible?

* * *

Su mirada nuevamente se posaba sobre su rostro confuso. Había pasado dos semanas desde ese hecho y aun las palabras del de ojos azules lo seguían asechando prácticamente todas los días. Llevándolo a estar distante la mayoría del tiempo con Pepe.

Pero ahora ya estaba harto, él no estaba para remplazar a nadie. Ni mucho menos para soportar esas clases de estupideces, debido a que él no tenía la paciencia para eso.

Apago su cigarro con rudeza, antes de cruzar sus tonificados brazos sobre su pecho y observarlo con el ceño fruncido. Pepe simplemente posaba su mirada almendrada en él, sin disimular su rostro de desconcierto que lentamente se iba convirtiendo en una clara muestra de miedo, terror.

Esa noche, era una fría y cruel noche de invierno. Escucha las feroces gotas de lluvia golpear contra la ventana, truena, mientras el calor lentamente comienza a abandonarlos a ambos.

Ya llevaban cuatro años saliendo, lejos habían quedado los silencios incómodos de la relación virgen que aun no era manchada por la perversión. Pero en ese momento, el ruido de la televisión encendida infinitamente detenida sobre un canal de caricaturas, era el único sonido que sostenía el pesado silencio que se encontraban, donde únicamente la mirada verde era la que intentaba hacerse entender.

—Dime si quieres terminar esto ahora…Y me largo de tu vida— Le dijo firmemente sin dejar de apretar sus dedos contra su camisa, en un afán estúpido de retener sus nervios. Pepe abrió sus ojos completamente horrorizado, borrando por fin aquella mueca eterna que siempre tenía su rostro de conquistador.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Lejos había quedado el apodo cariñoso, ahora únicamente se podía sentir el terror en aquella voz.

—Te estoy dando la posibilidad de que te deshagas de mí y vallas corriendo a besarle los pies a esa gata— Pepe tardo unos momentos en reconocer a quien se refería. Al instante, su ceño se arrugo por unos momentos antes de que una expresión de sorpresa se posara sobre su rostro.

Una sonrisa dulce y tierna apareció en sus labios, mientras dejaba la copa de vino sobre la mesa— ¿Petit Chaton, acaso esta celoso?—Al instante su cuerpo se tenso, y aquella timidez que en un principio de la relación lo acompaño, aquella necedad, nuevamente volvió a hacerse presente en su cuerpo.

—¡Claro que no!¡¿Quién esta celoso?!—hablo nerviosamente mientras sentía como su lado del sofá se hacía cada vez más pequeño a medida que su pareja comenzaba a gatear hacia él.

—Usted, petit chaton—ronroneo contra su rostro, haciéndolo rodar sus ojos irritado. Al instante Sly, lo pensó por un momento. Si, estaba celoso. Aquella indiferencia que había tenido hacia Pepe luego de la fiesta, era generada plenamente de los celos.

Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, haciendo que sus hermosas fracciones masculinas se contrajeran en una mueca algo molesta. Maldecía en silencio a Bugs, por plantarle aquella incógnita que hasta el día de hoy se daba cuenta de que se trataba. Atrapando esa blanca camisa entre sus uñas atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo acortando la distancia.

Sus labios sabían a vino, un exótico y dulce vino, que junto con el gusto a cigarro en su boca volvían una combinación sumamente adictiva. Sintió la calidez de su boca al recorrerla con su lengua con lentitud. El verde arisco de sus ojos se poso con pesadez sobre aquel color almendrado, sintiendo nuevamente como esas manos comenzaban a jugar con los botones de su camisa.

—Me haces nuevamente eso, y lo pagaras— escupió contra su rostro al instante recibiendo un abrazo sofocante que lo hicieron marear al aspirar únicamente su pesada colonia apestosa.

—¡Nunca más, Petit Chaton!— Sly sonrió ladeadamente, antes de ladear su rostro a un lado.

El francés tenía que trabajar muy duro esa noche como para que él lo perdone. Lo lanzo del sofá antes de caminar hacia la habitación que compartían últimamente.

Pepe sonrió con éxitos al por fin lograr su meta después de años: ver a su pareja celosa. Sacando su celular de su bolsillo tecleo un rápido mensaje, para luego seguir el mismo camino que su celoso novio.

.

.

.

Su celular comenzó a sonar sobre la mesa de luz, haciendo que él rodara sus ojos algo irritado. Pero no fue él, el que detuvo el beso que compartían para atrapar el aparato, sino que fue su pareja que se detuvo en seco atrapando el ruidoso celular entre sus manos sentándose sobre su estomago vistiendo únicamente unos bóxer negros.

Se incorporo sobre sus codos, para comenzar a lamer ese cuello a la vez que recorría esos tonificado muslos con una de sus manos mientras que unos juguetones dedos recorrieran aquel camino de leves vellos que recorrían el abdomen bien formado de su pareja, jugando un poco con el elástico negro rozando a propósito aquella zona que se alzaba orgullosa ante su vista, cerro sus ojos sonriendo risueño. Daffy en cambio observaba su celular, con una mueca aburrida.

—El enamorado dice que gracias por la ayuda…—La mirada color ónix bajo hasta su rostro para alzar una ceja confundido— ¿En que lo ayudaste, dientón?— Bugs, simplemente sonrió enigmático, regalando un mordisco a su piel bronceada.

—No puedo decirte, Daff— Rio contra su cuello, antes de depositar una lambida en la zona mordida. La reacción que provino de su novio lo hizo reír entre dientes, a la vez que capturaba sus labios que formaban un tierno puchero infantil, en un beso suave.

El ceño de Daffy se frunció entre el beso, haciéndolo sonreír aun más al suponer lo que diría.

—¡Eso lo veremos, conejo!—Exclamo antes de lanzadlo nuevamente contra el colchón y perderse entre las sabanas que cubrían su cadera. Al instante, reprimiendo un gemido de placer, él se dio cuenta de que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le diga lo que sucedió esa noche.

Pepe, sin duda era un caso especial, solo a él tenía el deseo de ver a su pareja celosa aunque se una vez. Bueno, no era que a él no le gustaba ver a Daffy celoso en algunas ocasiones, pero el de piel bronceada era mucho más peligroso y molesto que Sly. Demasiado, considerando lo que era capaz de hacer ese pequeño demente, cuando se molestaba o perdía la razón.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!...Aquí un Pepe x Sly :D. La verdad, que anteriormente pensaba hacerlo un Willy x Corre caminos, pero el francés y este gatito arisco, me llamaron más la atención una vez que los imagine en sus formas humanas. Digamos que para la apariencia de Sly, se me vino a la mente la imagen del chico de la portada: Con una mirada indiferente, casi gatuna, pero con un brillo exótico. Mientras que a Pepe, simplemente se me vino a la mente un galán eterno! jaja xD...**_

 _ **En cuanto a Bugs y Daffy, sigo manteniendo aquella apariencia anteriormente representada en el otro fic. Debido a que amo como se ven con ese estilo de apariencia, se apega a sus personalidades! :)**_

 _ **Bueno, espero no haberlos aburrido con este pequeño One-shot, o en su más cruel de los casos no haber captado en su totalidad sus personalidades o no representarlos tan humanos como desee...:/ Sin embargo, estaré abierta a sugerencias, criticas u opiniones! :D**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer! C:**_

* * *

Looney Tunes © Warner Bros.

Tom & Jerry © MGM.


End file.
